A Hornet's Nest
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Ch.2 "Hilang dan Terlupa" is up! Sekuel Children of the Kindly West. Pembalasan dendam telah dimulai. Fang dibantu Boboiboy akan membongkar kejahatan Komandan Minto atas pembunuhan Kaizo, tapi mungkin ternyata Kesatuan Militer Angkasa menyembunyikan kebusukan yang lebih dalam daripada yang mereka kira, membawa mereka menyusuri masa lalu kelam Kaizo. KaiFang brotherhood.
1. Siasat Fang

**Summary:** Sekuel Children of the Kindly West. Pembalasan dendam telah dimulai. Fang dibantu Boboiboy akan membongkar kejahatan Komandan Minto atas pembunuhan Kapten Kaizo, tapi mungkin ternyata Kesatuan Militer Angkasa menyembunyikan kebusukan yang lebih dalam daripada yang mereka kira, membawa mereka menyusuri masa lalu kelam Kaizo. Violence, bittersweet. KaiFang brotherhood and BoiFang friendship.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Siasat Fang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Markas Besar Kesatuan Militer Antariksa**

 **Waktu - 3 Tahun yang Lalu**

Di kamar mayat yang sunyi dan terang-benderang ini, tampak dua sosok tengah menjalankan tugas rutin mereka, yaitu autopsi jenazah. Ini adalah kamar mayat khusus yang terdapat dalam rumah sakit kemiliteran angkasa, jadi kebanyakan hanya jenazah para prajurit dan korban perang. Malam itu di kamar mayat nomor 5 hanya ada seorang dokter lelaki tua berkulit hitam, dan seorang asisten dokter laki-laki agak muda berkulit kemerahan. Mereka adalah alien berwujud mirip manusia. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk autopsi mayat yang baru saja datang. Si asisten menyiapkan jenazah dan meja operasi sementara si dokter yang biasa di panggil Dokter Jaffa, tengah memakai atribut keselamatannya.

"Hari ini 'pasien' kita selebritis," canda si asisten.

"Mau selebritis atau bukan, tetap saja sudah jadi mayat," kata Dokter Jaffa. Sang dokter menghampiri suatu meja operasi, dengan lampu besar menyala terang diatasnya. Di hadapan si dokter ada jenazah yang ditutupi selimut putih. Dokter Jaffa membuka selimut itu dan tampak sebuah jasad tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya, telanjang. Kulitnya seputih kertas saat diterangi lampu meja operasi. Si dokter kemudian menoleh pada si perawat sambil menyarungkan sarung tangan steril pada tangannya.

"Apa status subjek ini?"

"Nama:Kaizo, tanpa nama belakang. Umur: 23 tahun. Gender: laki-laki. Pangkatnya adalah Kapten. Asalnya dari planet Gogobugi," kata asisten. Sang dokter yang akan melakukan autopsi hanya menggumam.

"Dugaan awal kematian?"

"Hmm katanya luka di tubuhnya," kata si asisten merujuk mengenai luka besar menganga di dada Kaizo. Sang dokter baru menyadari kalau mata jenazah masih terbuka, menatap lampu terang tanpa berkedip. Dokter tua itu melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal pada mata si mayat. Ia kemudian membuka mata jenazah lebih lebar.

"Ada kerusakan permanen pada korneanya sementara wajahnya tidak ada luka atau bekas benturan," gumam si dokter. Semua percakapan di sini untung saja terekam dalam video untuk dokumentasi autopsi. Kalau tidak, si asisten akan sakit tangannya harus menulis dari awal prosesi autopsi sampai akhirnya.

"Aku akan periksa matanya lebih lanjut. Kita autopsi luar dahulu, pertama- eh, apa ini?" tanya si dokter tua agak terkejut. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lengket menempel pada pergelangan tangannya. Dokter Jaffa melihat darah hitam keluar dari sisi mulut Kaizo dan sebagian mengotori kulit hitam si dokter. Penasaran, sang dokter membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tampak sederet gigi putih namun dikotori oleh darah bercampur substansi kehitaman.

"Mulutnya penuh darah hitam, sementara darah dari lukanya berwarna merah segar. Ini bisa jadi tanda kalau dia ada meminum racun dan racunnya merusak organ dalam. Berikan aku tabung sampel, nanti periksa darahnya di lab."

Dokter Jaff memasukkan beberapa tetes darah Kaizo, ia mengoreknya dari sela-sela gusi dan lidah. Dokter tua itu dalam hati menyayangkan usia si jenazah yang mati terlalu muda. Meski ia sudah sering autopsi mayat para tentara antariksa, tetap saja rasa kasihannya pada prajurit yang mati terlalu cepat tak kunjung hilang. Meski begitu, itulah resiko yang mereka sudah setuju untuk menanggungnya. Mereka semua sudah tahu bahayanya.

"Eh, itu tanda apa di lehernya?" tunjuk si asisten setelah Dokter Jaffa menyimpan tabung sampel berisi darah Kaizo tersebut. Dokter Jaffa kemudian memiringkan kepala Kaizo dan melihat dua lubang kecil menganga di lehernya, lubang itu sampai menembus sisi leher satu lagi. Ada darah kering pada sekitar lukanya, warnanya merah bukan hitam. Sang dokter mengerutkan alis.

"Benda yang menusuk seperti ini seperti jarum panjang. Jarumnya tepat mengenai titik akupuntur. Ini bisa jadi pertanda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ambilkan aku defibrillator. Cepat!" sergah si dokter, tiba-tiba saja mulai menekan dada jenazah Kaizo dengan keras berulang-ulang, seakan ingin mengejutkan jantungnya. Si asisten keheranan.

"Dokter, ini kamar mayat, mana ada di sini defibrillator," jawabnya. Dokter Jaffa mulai tak sabar.

"Ish! Ambilkan sajalah! Seret saja dari ruang penyediaan yang dekat sini!" ujar Dokter Jaffa, kesal. Si asisten langsung gelagapan dibentak sama dokter tua itu dan buru-buru lari ke ruang yang dituju.

Dokter Jaffa lalu menghentikan tekanannya dan menaruh telinganya di dada si mayat. Dokter Jaffa adalah spesies alien yang memiliki pendengaran luar biasa, karena itu si dokter lebih senang berinteraksi dengan mayat daripada pasien hidup yang sangat berisik dan menyakiti telinganya. Dengan penuh perhatian, sang dokter mendengarkan apa yang ada di dalam dada Kaizo dan suara itu hampir tak terdengar, tapi ia bisa mendengarnya. Siapapun yang melakukan ini, entah ia ingin memalsukan kematiannya atau menyelamatkan dan mengawetkan tubuhnya. Yang manapun, ini bisa berbahaya. Bisa jadi si pelaku bermaksud tak baik dengan jenazah ini. Ada ratusan cara untuk memanfaatkan tubuh mati seseorang, apalagi sekelas kapten macam Kaizo.

Dokter Jaffa membelalakan matanya. Mungkinkah Komandan Minto yang melakukannya? Alien itu bersenjatakan jarum-jarum panjang dan ia juga diutus untuk evakuasi jenazah Vargoba dan Kaizo. Jika Komandan Minto berbuat demikian pada Kaizo, itu berarti rumor tersebut benar adanya. Komandan Minto akan-

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Beberapa prajurit berbadan besar-besar masuk memegang senjata laras panjang. Mereka memakai emblem bawahan Komandan Minto. Dokter Jaffa terperanjat melihat kumpulan prajurit militer seperti hendak memburu orang, si dokter tua hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kalian punya wewenang untuk menerobos masuk?" hardik si dokter tua, tapi tak digubris. Seorang kepala prajurit berpostur besar seperti raksasa dengan wajah penuh bekas luka maju dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Jaffa. Dengan suara berat dan nada tak mau dibantah, ia berkata.

"Dokter, kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Baru TAPOPS, Sektor Delta-Omega 3-4-9**

Fang sudah berumur 17 tahun namun rasanya umurnya sudah seperti seabad karena pengetahuan yang memberatkan hatinya. Kaizo, kakaknya yang mati 3 tahun yang lalu di planet asing karena racun Perak Meredithia ternyata dibunuh oleh Komandan Minto. Ia pikir ia tak perlu berduka lagi, ia sudah membakar jenazah kakaknya dan menyebar abunya di angkasa. Ia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia sudah siap untuk melupakan. Tapi ternyata masa lalu dapat kembali lagi.

Awalnya sifat Kaizo yang penuh curiga dan benci mempercayai orang lain itu Fang anggap berlebihan, tapi ternyata Fang merasakan sendiri saat kesatuan militer yang ia kira bisa dipercayai ternyata menyembunyikan kebusukan. Mengapa sudah tiga tahun semenjak ia menyebar abu kakaknya ke angkasa ia baru tahu ada yang membunuhnya hari itu? Jika saja Komandan Minto adalah orang yang jujur, Kaizo pasti masih berjalan diantara kehidupan.

Fang menutup matanya. Ia mencoba menyelami lagi perasaannya.

Terkadang ia bingung mengapa ia begitu terpukul mengenai kematian abangnya. Kaizo tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, kecuali saat perpisahan terakhir mereka sebelum Fang meninggalkannya di planet asing sendirian. Kaizo selalu melemparkan kata-kata tidak enak padanya dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah Fang adalah orang asing. Dusta jika mengatakan Fang itu tidak merasa marah dan sedih pada semua perlakuan kejam Kaizo, namun tampaknya amarah dan kesedihannya tak cukup besar sampai membuatnya membencinya. Fang tak tahu apa penyebabnya ia selalu mencari-cari alasan atas perlakuan Kaizo padanya, seakan-akan ia tak pernah putus harapan. Mungkin juga itu berarti Fang adalah masokis sejati, tapi Fang pikir itu karena ia tak begitu pandai membenci seseorang. Ia tak memiliki tekad sekuat itu untuk membenci orang yang dahulu sering menimangnya dan menyayanginya. Ia memang selalu marah atas perlakuan kejam Kaizo tapi pada akhirnya ia memaafkannya juga meski Kaizo tak pernah memintanya.

Mungkin Fang adalah orang yang begitu mudah diperdayai dan ditindas, namun ia pikir jika ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit dalam dirinya, ia akan melupakan rasa sakit orang lain. Jika seseorang terlalu fokus pada diri sendiri, ia akan buta melihat sekelilingnya. Maka Fang mulai membuka mata dan melihat Kaizo dalam sisi yang berbeda, bukan sang monster yang selalu membuatnya takut dan marah. Fang melihat banyaknya luka pada kakaknya, ia melihat Kaizo lebih menderita daripadanya karena itu Kaizo jadi mudah menyebarkan rasa sakit juga. Orang yang dikuasai oleh kebencian dalam hatinya akan menyebar kebencian juga.

Fang mengerti kalau Kaizo lebih banyak mengeluarkan darah daripada Fang meski ia tidak bersuara. Sayangnya Kaizo berbeda dengan Fang―Fang memiliki teman-temannya untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya sementara Kaizo hanya sendirian karena tak mempercayai orang lain. Kegelapan yang menelan kakaknya terasa begitu dingin karena Kaizo tak mengizinkan siapapun mendekat padanya, bahkan Fang sekalipun. Fang selalu merasa dadanya terhimpit dengan haru-biru jika ia menyadari kalau bahkan ia sendiripun tak bisa menyelamatkan Kaizo dari kegelapan hatinya. Cakar-cakar hitam itu sudah dengan erat mencengkram Kaizo dan Fang terlalu lemah untuk membebaskan belenggunya.

Fang menghela nafas. Ia genggam erat jam kuasa manipulasi energi milik Kaizo. Dari rekaman dalam jam inilah ia bisa tahu peringatan kakaknya untuk menjauhi Komandan Minto. Kaizo sadar kalau Fang menyimpan banyak amarah dan kesedihan atas perlakuan Kaizo selama bertahun-tahun, karena itulah Kaizo sangat yakin jika Fang tahu penyebab kematiannya karena dibunuh, Fang takkan balas dendam. Hal yang menurut Kaizo lebih baik, karena ia tak mau Fang celaka. Ia selalu berusaha menjaga jarak pada adiknya, baik fisik maupun emosional karena ia takut pembalasan musuh-musuhnya jika mereka sadar kalau Kaizo punya adik. Musuh Kaizo sangat banyak dan kuat, Kaizo tak bisa membiarkan keluarga terakhirnya jatuh ke tangan mereka. Mereka tahu mereka tak bisa menang bertarung melawan Kaizo, maka mereka pasti akan melampiaskan amarah mereka pada Fang. Mereka akan memperlakukan Fang dengan cara yang sangat kejam, bahkan bisa menjualnya ke rumah prostitusi. Hal yang paling memalukan sekaligus menyiksa psikologis seseorang adalah melalui pelecehan seksual.

Kaizo sadar apa yang ia lakukan kepada adiknya. Memang bukan maksudnya dilihat sebagai seorang kakak lagi oleh Fang. Kaizo memang takkan meminta maaf pada adiknya dan ia juga tak berniat berbaik-baik seperti dulu lagi. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata Fang padanya menyorotkan kemarahan dan kesedihan bercampur takut. Karenanya Kaizo yakin Fang takkan membalaskan dendam pada Komandan Minto. Mereka bukan saudara lagi sekarang.

Tapi Kaizo menyepelekan betapa besarnya harapan Fang padanya. Kaizo tak cukup keras untuk menumpas sifat Fang yang terus percaya Kaizo yang lama hanya sedang tersesat dalam kabut dan akan segera berpulang kepada adiknya. Kaizo lupa kalau Fang memiliki teman-temannya yang merubah dirinya dan menjaganya dari kegelapan dan eksistensi penuh kebencian. Kaizo lupa kalau tidak semua orang memiliki jiwa yang penuh amarah dan dendam sepertinya dan Kaizo lupa kalau Fang tidak seperti dirinya yang mengucilkan semua orang. Keberadaan Boboiboy telah merubah Fang menjadi lebih baik dan mengajarkan Fang agar tidak terpaku pada rasa sakit dalam dirinya, mencoba peduli pada rasa sakit orang lain. Membuat Fang juga mengulurkan tangannya, ingin meraih Kaizo meski tak tahu caranya. Fang telah memaafkan dan bersedia menerima Kaizo dari dahulu, tapi Kaizo tak pernah membalas uluran tangannya. Rumah bagi Kaizo telah musnah, mereka bukan keluarga lagi. Fang terus memungut sisa-sisa dari masa lalu mereka dan mencoba menyusunnya lagi, tapi Kaizo selalu menghancurkannya.

Fang menatap lagi jam kuasa Kaizo ditangannya. Seakan-akan jam kuasa ini adalah jemari Kaizo yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Apapun itu, yang terpenting adalah Fang tahu bagaimana perasaan sang kakak sebelum kematiannya. Membuat Fang merasakan kembali amarahnya pada Komandan Minto. Ia berjanji akan meruntuhkan langit pada Komandan Minto karena telah merenggut kakaknya darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Baru TAPOPS, pukul 06.10 pagi**

"Pagi, Boboiboy, pagi Gopal!" seru Yaya dan Ying pada dua remaja berusia 17 tahun yang tengah berjalan di lorong menuju kendali utama.

"Pagi Yaya, Ying!" balas Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan.

"Eh, tumben jam segini sudah bangun," kata Ying.

"Alaah itu 'kan dulu sewaktu kita masih jadi kadet dan belum terbiasa," kata Boboiboy sambil melemparkan senyum lebar. "Omong-omong sudah tiga tahun ya kita bersama di TAPOPS."

"Iya, tak terasa. Ada saja misi yang menyita perhatian kita sampai kita tak sadar," tambah Yaya.

"Gopal juga tak terlalu sering merengek ketakutan lagi," timpal Ying menggoda temannya. Gopal menatap gadis berkacamata itu dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Hey, lama-lama aku juga jadi terbiasa sama situasi begitu! Tapi tetap saja ada banyak alien yang seram," kata Gopal, merinding.

Mereka akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu besi yang besar dengan beberapa tombol dan sebuah layar sentuh besar. Masing-masing dari mereka memindai sidik jari pada alat pemindai yang terpasang pada sisi kanan pintu otomatis itu. Setelah pintu besinya terbuka, ada sebuah elevator besar yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang kendali utama. Disanalah biasanya Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung berada untuk mengawasi jalannya misi dan lainnya.

Boboiboy menekan tombol naik dan memasukkan kata sandi untuk menghentikan elevator di ruang kontrol. Elevator itu mulai bergerak Sambil berbincang-bincang, mereka menunggu elevator berhenti―elevator ini akan mengambil jalan secara acak sambil memindai siapa saja penumpang yang berada di dalam. Jika memang tak dikenal oleh sistem keanggotaan, maka elevator ini akan otomatis tak pernah berhenti dan mengurung si penyusup. Sistem keamanan di markas baru TAPOPS memang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada di markas lama. Selain itu, markas baru TAPOPS juga bukan tempat laundri lagi, tapi sebagai pelabuhan pesawat angkasa yang ingin mengisi bahan bakar, perbaikan badan pesawat serta mengisi perbekalan makanan dan minuman. Jauh lebih sibuk daripada tempat laundri, tapi jadi lebih ramai dan lebih banyak mendapatkan informasi dari para alien di luar sana. Markasnya juga jadi lebih besar dan jauh lebih banyak personelnya, semua peningkatan ini bisa dibangun akibat banyaknya harta rampasan Vargoba yang mereka sita dahulu, memperkaya pundi-pundi uang kas TAPOPS. Harta itu benar-benar banyak sekali, jadi mempermudah kinerja TAPOPS dalam hal operasional.

Elevator yang membawa Boboiboy dan teman-temannya akhirnya berhenti sambil mengucapkan 'semoga hari Anda menyenangkan!' pada mikrofon. Sebenarnya itu hanya suara sistem saja, Koko Ci merekam suaranya sendiri. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya saat pertama kali mendengar suara rekaman itu langsung terkejut karena dikira ada Koko Ci diantara mereka. Saat sadar kalau itu hanya rekaman, mereka hanya tertawa geli.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memasuki sebuah lorong pendek. Di ujung lorong ada pintu besi besar lagi. Disana mereka harus kembali memindai sidik jari dan retina mereka―sebenarnya itu bukan hanya alat pemindai sidik jari dan retina saja, tapi _facial recognition_ atau pengenal wajah juga. Alat pengenal wajah ini adalah fitur tersembunyi kalau-kalau ada yang berusaha membobol alat pemindai retina dan sidik jari. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, markas baru TAPOPS sudah banyak diperbaharui sistem keamanannya.

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya akhirnya memasuki ruang kendali utama. Ruangan itu juga lebih luas dan apik daripada yang lama. Ada sebuah layar raksasa yang tingginya melebihi Laksamana Tarung dan panjangnya sekitar 3 meter di tengah ruangan, layar utama raksasa itu diapit oleh lima layar berukuran sedang di sebelah kiri dan delapan layar agak kecil di sebelah kanan untuk para asisten komandan. Berapa kalipun Boboiboy melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tetap saja ia merasa takjub melihat banyaknya fitur canggih.

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Tarung! Selamat pagi Komandan Koko Ci! Kami menghadap!" sapa Boboiboy dan teman-temannya, serempak sambil memberikan hormat. Laksamana Tarung yang sedang melihat layar utama berbalik menatap mereka diikuti Koko Ci.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan misi untuk mencari sfera kuasa yang berada di Dhaghar-Ya," kata Komandan Koko Ci, langsung pada poinnya.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" tiba-tiba saja Laksamana Tarung mengganti topik sambil tersenyum lebar sekali. Keempat remaja berusia 17 tahun hanya saling pandang. Diam-diam Boboiboy melirik jam tangannya. Baru jam 06.38, belum pukul 7. Pantas saja.

"Ehehe, belum Laksamana. Nantilah kami sarapan," ujar Boboiboy diikuti anggukan kepala Yaya. Gopal yang hendak mengeluhkan perutnya yang kosong langsung mendapat tatapan tajam Ying. Seketika itu si remaja India langsung bungkam.

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan Koko Ci," kata Laksamana Tarung. Koko Ci mengutak-atik tabletnya.

"Ah, sampai mana tadi? Oya, kalian mendapat misi di planet Dhaghar-Ya untuk mencari sfera kuasa," lanjut Koko Ci.

"Dhaghar-Ya? Bukannya kita sudah pernah kesana bukan?" tanya Gopal sambil menoleh kearah Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yang mana ya?" tanya Boboiboy, penyakit lupanya kumat. Gopal menepuk dahi.

"Itu planet tempat kita menangkap Katakululu! Kita ada misi sama Fang mengantarkan bungkusan dobi. Kita pertama kali ketemu Laksamana Tarung disana," ujar Gopal rada gemas dengan kepikunan Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung ingat.

"Oooh itu! Ehehe maaf aku lupa," kata si topi jingga sambil nyengir lebar. Yaya dan Ying hanya tersenyum geli. "Jadi kenapa kita kembali kesana, Komandan?" tanya Boboiboy pada Koko Ci.

"Kalian ingat bukan bagaimana keadaan planet itu? Penuh dengan tumbuhan dan makhluk mati. Planet itu semakin sekarat sekarang daripada saat kalian mengunjunginya dahulu. Dicurigai ada sfera kuasa bocor yang membuat planet kecil itu mati. Kalian selidiki mengenai hal ini," terang Koko Ci. Yaya dan Ying berpandangan.

"Tapi sfera kuasa apa yang bisa membuat satu planet sekarat? Pasti sangat kuat kekuatannya," gumam Ying. Boboiboy merenungkan perkataan Ying.

"Betul juga Komandan. Kira-kira sfera kuasa seperti apa?" tanya Boboiboy. Yaya menjentikkan jarinya.

"Mungkin ukurannya besar sekali seperti sfera kuasa Stealthbot yang pernah kita curi dari kapal Vargoba dulu. Saat kita ada misi penyamaran menjadi pencuci pesawat," terka Yaya.

"Kalian berangkatlah hari ini," kata Laksamana Tarung, masih dalam mode sabar dan santun karena belum jam 7. "Kita tak ada guna kalau hanya bersangka dan mengira mengenai sfera kuasa itu. Kalian selidiki dahulu dimana keberadaannya. Sebenarnya aku khawatir sfera kuasa ini berbahaya, bisa jadi sudah rusak dan tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, makanya kekuatannya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Dhaghar-Ya. Yang manapun, tugas kalian hanya menyelidiki dan laporkan, jangan utak-atik sfera kuasa itu."

"Baik Laksamana!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Baru TAPOPS, Hanger Pesawat**

Sai dan Shielda tengah berjalan menyusuri hanger pesawat yang sangat luas ini, tiga kali lebih luas daripada hanger di markas lama TAPOPS. Hilir mudik teknisi dan personel tampak ramai kesana-kemari mempersiapkan beberapa pesawat. Markas ini memang masih sangat baru, mereka baru saja mengoperasikan markas dan transfer sistem hampir setahun yang lalu, jadi meski sepenuhnya sudah beres masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal. Sai ingat selama dua tahun anggota TAPOPS beroperasi di Markas Tempur-A selagi menunggu markas baru TAPOPS selesai dibangun. Sai dan Shielda tak keberatan, meski mereka terkadang bentrok dengan para prajurit Tempur-A. Mereka berdua termasuk kuat―Sai dan Shielda dijuluki 'Deadly Duo' ―jadi ada saja yang berani menantang mereka duel untuk mengetes kemampuan. Setelah markas baru TAPOPS selesai dibangun, para anggota TAPOPS langsung hijrah kesana, atas perintah Laksamana Tarung. Tak nyaman berada di tempat asing berlama-lama.

Pagi ini, Fang, Sai dan Shielda juga menerima misi, tapi misi mereka berbeda dengan misi yang diberikan kepada Boboiboy dan rekan-rekannya. Selesai arahan dari Koko Ci dan Tarung, Fang duluan ke hanger pesawat untuk memeriksa pesawat mereka sementara Sai dan Shielda bersiap-siap. Selesai bersiap, mereka berjalan menuju hanger pesawat. Mata Sai dan Shielda menyapu sekeliling mereka yang agak ramai dan luas ini, berusaha mencari figur yang harus mereka temui. Mereka melihat Fang tak jauh dari tempat mereka dan menghampirinya.

Karena mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, maka Sai dan Shielda langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Fang. Tiga tahun berlalu membuat Fang agak tinggi sekarang, meski tak setinggi Sai dan Shielda, dan pagi ini postur tubuh Fang tampak lelah. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya menghitam. Sai dan Shielda berpandangan bertukar kata tanpa suara. Ini pertanda tak bagus.

"Ada kesulitan?" tegur Sai saat mencapai posisi Fang. Shielda mengamati dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Fang menoleh sekilas dan matanya kembali terpaku pada tablet di tangannya.

"Tak ada masalah apa-apa, kita siap berangkat. 10 menit lagi _check-up_ selesai," jawab Fang masih berkutat membaca tabletnya. Sai mengambil tablet itu dari tangan Fang. Fang menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Sai tampak tidak puas.

"Kantung matamu semakin hitam, kau tampak lelah dan ekspresimu aneh. Ada apa Fang?" tanya Sai. "Aku tak berhak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadimu, tapi kalau kau begini terus hanya akan membahayakan kita semua saat menjalankan misi," tambah Sai lagi. Fang menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak akan menggagalkan misi ini dan membahayakan keberlangsungan misi kita," kata Fang dengan suara letih tak ingin berdebat.

"Kami tak bisa ambil resiko gagal saat kau dalam kondisi seperti ini," kata Shielda. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Aku dan Sai akan berbicara pada Koko Ci untuk penggantimu."

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku siap berangkat," bantah Fang.

"Tidak Fang. Dengar, tak usah memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah," ujar Shielda dengan nada lebih lunak. Fang tampak tidak puas. Ia hendak berkata kalau dialah pemimpin tim mereka maka keputusan ada di tangannya, tapi sebelum Fang bersuara, Sai keburu memotong.

"Kalau kau mau bermain jabatan dengan kami, itu tidak akan berhasil," ujar Sai sambil melipat tangannya. Shielda hanya tersenyum simpul. Fang menghela nafas.

"Apalah punya anak buah suka membantah," gerutu Fang. Sai dan Shielda mengulum senyum mereka.

"Kembalilah. Biar kami urus sisanya," kata Shielda. Fang mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku," tukas Fang. Sai menghembuskan nafas.

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana pergi!" usir si topi perisai.

 **.**

 **.**

Fang sedang berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit TAPOPS. Komandan Koko Ci saat dikabari Shielda mengenai kondisi Fang langsung mengiyakan dan memberikan cuti padanya. Koko Ci juga menyuruhnya memeriksakan diri ke bagian kesehatan, sang komandan hijau pasti juga menunggu laporan mengenai keadaan Fang dari pihak medis dan Fang hanya bisa menurut. Dokter mengatakan kalau ia hanya kelelahan dan kekurangan suplemen, badannya juga sedikit demam. Fang anggap itu hanya cara dokter menyatakan kalau ia hanya perlu lebih banyak tidur dan lebih banyak makan.

Fang berbaring menatap langit-langit. Bagian pertama rencananya berhasil. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal sudah berangkat ke Dhaghar-Ya sekitar satu jam yang lalu meninggalkan TAPOPS, entah kapan mereka bisa pulang. Sai dan Shielda juga sudah berangkat dengan pengganti Fang ke planet Chakurei untuk mencari sfera kuasa dan takkan kembali untuk beberapa hari. Fang hanya sendirian disini dan itulah yang ia mau. Ia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan semua kawan-kawannya saat ia menjalankan rencana berbahayanya. Meski mereka semua kawan baik Fang, tapi mereka bukan keluarga. Mereka tak ada urusan apapun dengan kematian kakaknya. Mereka tak boleh terlibat.

Fang benci berdusta dan menyembunyikan sesuatu diam-diam.

Rasa bersalah itu ia tepis jauh-jauh demi keselamatan teman-temannya juga. Fang berencana akan bergerak malam ini dan menerobos ke sistem TAPOPS untuk menyelidiki seerat apa hubungan TAPOPS dengan Kesatuan Militer Antariksa. Apakah Koko Ci dan Tarung tahu kalau Kaizo dibunuh? Apakah mereka malah justru sengaja menyembunyikannya? Geram Fang dalam hati. Yang pasti, Fang harus tenang saat menjalankan rencana sensitif ini. Ia tak pernah membobol sistem dan mengaduk-aduk arsip, tapi ia yakin ia bisa melakukannya karena ia kenal seluk-beluk TAPOPS daripada kawan-kawannya. Ia akan mengumpulkan bukti di TAPOPS, lalu ia akan pergi menyusup ke Kesatuan Militer Antariksa tempat Komandan Minto beroperasi.

Saat menyusup ke Kesatuan Militer Antariksa, Fang harus pandai menyamar. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jam kuasa Kaizo juga ia bawa, takut jika ia meninggalkannya disini seseorang akan mengambilnya. Fang sudah berlatih menggunakan jam kuasa Kaizo, meski tenaga yang ia keluarkan tidak sebesar dan sekuat kakaknya, tapi ia sudah cukup mahir memanipulasi energinya menjadi perisai energi. Manipulasi energi hampir mirip dengan kuasa bayangnya, hanya lebih berat.

Fang juga baru tahu kalau kakaknya sudah memiliki empat fase perubahan di jam kuasanya, menunjukkan betapa lihainya Kaizo menggunakan jam kuasa ini. Fase pertama adalah energi biru yang biasa Fang lihat, fase kedua adalah energi jingga atau topeng jingga yang pernah Fang saksikan saat melawan Jugglenaut di sirkus kegelapan. Fase ketiga adalah fase perunggu atau topeng hitam-perunggu dan fase yang terakhir adalah fase perak atau topeng perak. Fang tak tahu ada berapa fase jam kuasa ini, tapi Fang yakin jika saja Kaizo masih hidup, ia pasti sudah menemukan fase lain atau memperkuat fase peraknya.

Berpikir mengenai Kaizo, Fang hampir bisa mendengar amarah kakaknya jika ia tahu Fang berencana membobol TAPOPS dan Kesatuan Militer Antariksa, dua badan yang sangat kuat di jagat raya ini. Itu sama saja bunuh diri, terlebih lagi Fang hanya seorang diri saja melawan mereka semua. Kaizo pasti membentaknya lalu mengatakan betapa bodohnya ia dan menyuruhnya segera menghentikan rencana berbahayanya. Fang pasti langsung bungkam dan menurut karena sedari dahulu Kaizo memiliki kuasa mutlak atas diri Fang. Kaizo bukanlah saudaranya, Kaizo lebih tepat disebut sebagai pemilik Fang. Terkadang Fang tidak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan saja Kaizo sesuka hati mengatur hidup Fang tanpa perlawanan darinya... ia pikir jika Kaizo masih hidup, hanya dengan berkata 'tidak' saja sudah membuat Fang berhenti melakukan apapun.

Tapi Kaizo sudah mati dan ia tak berada disini untuk menghentikan Fang. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tak ada disini untuk menghalangi rencana Fang. Sai dan Shielda juga tidak ada untuk memcegah tindakan Fang. Fang bebas melakukan apapun sekarang.

Pembalasan dendam sudah dimulai. Akan aku balas Komandan Minto dan Kesatuan Militer Antariksa yang sudah melindunginya meskipun aku akan mati saat melakukannya, tekad Fang. Nyawa hanya bisa dibayar nyawa, sudah saatnya Komandan Minto membayar hutangnya.

Fang menunggu malam tiba. Malam yang akan menjadi penentu segalanya.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Rangkuman Ch. 1** : Tiga tahun lalu saat jenazah Kaizo diautopsi terjadi keanehan. Boboiboy dan rekan-rekannya mendapatkan misi. Fang berencana membobol sistem arsip TAPOPS dan menyusup ke Kesatuan Militer Angkasa sendirian.

Semua keanehan dan pertanyaan akan terjawab. Saya berencana bikin ini sekuel lebih epic dan rumit serta mengarah ke crime/investigasi daripada Children of the Kindly West. Endingnya bakalan jadi bittersweet lagi, jadi rada happy ending, rada sedih sama ambigu juga.

Oh ya, omong-omong... SAYA BARU TAU MONSTA KELUARIN FOTO KAIFANG LAGI LIBURAN DI PANTAI! KAIZO LAGI SENYUM2 GAJE, FANG JUGA! KYAAAA~ - telatbanget

Eh saya gak main instagram dan saya juga gak follow fb dan twitternya BBB official jadi baru tau...

Oke, ada yang mau disampaikan? Feedback/saran? Tanggapan? Silahkan review!


	2. Hilang dan Terlupa

**Sebelumnya di Chapter I:** Keanehan terjadi saat jenazah Kaizo diautopsi 3 tahun lalu. Fang akan membobol sistem TAPOPS untuk menyelidiki apakah ada kaitan antara TAPOPS dengan pembunuhan Kaizo. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya telah pergi menjalankan misi. Fang bersiap menjalankan rencana bunuh dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II: Hilang dan Terlupa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Markas Baru TAPOPS**

 **Waktu - Pukul 02.30 dinihari waktu standar**

Fang mengikuti seorang alien mop memasukkan kartu _pass_ miliknya dan memindai sidik jari serta retina si alien. Pintu besar menuju ruang kontrol utama terbuka, dan Fang segera memukul si alien hingga pingsan. Ia lalu menyeret tubuh alien itu ke pojokan. Alien mop yang pingsan tadi adalah tukang bersih-bersih, gilirannya bertugas membersihkan ruang kontrol utama. Fang memerlukan alien itu untuk membukakan pintu kontrol utama menggunakan ID dan kartu pass milik si alien mop itu agar Fang tidak terekam dalam sistem kalau ia membuka ruang kontrol utama jam segini.

Fang segera menuju ruang kontrol utama tempat biasanya Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung berada. Tapi jam 2 malam begini mereka pasti sudah tidur― sebenarnya semua personel di TAPOPS pasti sudah tidur kecuali alien yang bertugas jaga malam atau tugas bersih-bersih. Di ruang kontrol utama ini, Fang bisa mencari tahu apakah ada kaitannya antara TAPOPS dengan Kesatuan Militer Angkasa―Fang hanya ingin menyelidiki apakah Koko Ci dan Tarung terlibat pembunuhan Kaizo 3 tahun lalu dan menyembunyikannya dari Fang.

Fang segera duduk di kursi asisten utama komandan dan mengakses log panggilan masuk. Ada banyak sekali, maka Fang segera menyortir hanya Kesatuan Militer Angkasa saja. Masih ada banyak panggilan masuk-keluar, maka Fang spesifikasikan panggilan yang keluar-masuk saat 3 tahun lalu, sekitar saat kematian Kaizo. Fang menemukan beberapa panggilan keluar. Dengan berdebar ia segera membaca perihalnya... dan ternyata nihil. Semua isinya hanya transferan jenazah termasuk laporan autopsi Kaizo dan Vargoba. Fang segera menyalin semua dokumen itu ke jam kuasa miliknya. Ia juga melihat-lihat semua log Kesatuan Militer Angkasa, dan hampir 100% dari itu hanya berisi laporan bulanan saja tanpa ada hal lain. Ketika Fang rasa ia sudah terlalu lama di sini tanpa mendapat barang bukti yang berarti, maka ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum ketahuan.

Kesimpulan dari penyelidikannya, bukti kalau Koko Ci dan Tarung tahu perihal kematian Kaizo adalah tidak ada. Mereka tak bersalah. Fang agak merasa lega tapi tetap waspada. Belum pasti 100% kalau Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung tidak terlibat, mereka bisa saja berkomunikasi dengan jalur tertutup agar tak terdeteksi dan tak tercatat sistem log. Yang manapun, ia akan segera tahu.

Fang lalu menyelinap keluar dari sana, dan segera menuju ke hanger pesawat. Ia harus menjalankan rencana selanjutnya, yakni pergi dari Stasiun TAPOPS dan sembunyi untuk menyelinap ke markas besar Kesatuan Militer Angkasa. Ia akan melakukan penyamaran agar bisa berkeliaran di markas itu tanpa ketahuan.

Fang memasuki hanger dan ia memanggil sedikit bayangan agar ia tak terlalu terlihat saat menyelinap di antara lorong-lorong. Dengan hati-hati, Fang menyelinap melewati penjaga yang berpatroli dan pergi menuju sebuah pesawat ramping warna hitam bergaris keperakan. Pesawat ini khusus pesawat mata-mata atau _stealth_ dan dilengkapi berbagai fitur untuk menembus radar musuh dan fitur pendukung lainnya. Ada akses khusus agar bisa mengaktifkan pesawat ini dan Fang sudah menyiapkan alat penembus karena ia sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Satu sifat Fang yang sama dengan Kaizo yakni penuh pemikiran dan rencana. Bedanya, Kaizo selalu berani bertindak tanpa keraguan sementara Fang harus terdesak dahulu baru melakukan hal seekstrim Kaizo.

Fang segera mengaktifkan alat penembusnya. Ia mendapatkan sampel gambar retina dan sidik jari milik Laksamana Tarung dari sistem, maka tinggal ia program ke alatnya dan memasangnya pada alat pemindai di depan pesawat. Singkatnya, berkat alat penembus ini sistem pemindai di keamanan pesawat tersebut akan mengira Fang adalah Laksamana Tarung dan membukakan pintu. Dalam beberapa detik, pintu pesawat itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'ping' dan pesan berbunyi 'selamat datang Laksamana Tarung' di layar. Fang segera memasuki pesawat mata-mata itu dan segera menuju ruang kontrol.

Ia segera mengaktifkan pesawat itu, bunyi mesin begitu halus seakan baru terbangun dari tidur. Fang melihat betapa canggihnya pesawat mata-mata ini, ia tak pernah menaikinya tapi Fang sudah belajar banyak dari buku manual sebelum ia menjalankan rencana gilanya. Fang lalu menarik nafas untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya dan duduk di kursi pilot. Seharusnya saat bersiap keberangkatan, pasti ada personel di ruang kontrol hanger yang menghubungi untuk pengecekan lepas landas, tapi karena ini pesawat istimewa maka di sistem takkan tercatat. Fang bisa bernafas lega, ia segera menerbangkan pesawat itu dan segera pergi dari Stasiun TAPOPS menuju Kesatuan Militer Angkasa.

Aku datang untuk menagih nyawa kakakku, Komandan Minto, batin Fang penuh amarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Planet Dhaghar-Ya**

 **Waktu - 12.54 p.m waktu setempat**

"Aduuh, penatnya aku... aku pun lapar nih..." keluh Gopal.

"Sabarlah Gopal, nanti sebentar lagi kita istirahat," ujar Boboiboy. Ia lalu menoleh Ochobot yang sedang memindai sebuah gua.

"Bagaimana Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy pada robot kuning itu saat Ochobot selesai memindai sebuah gua.

"Entalah. Sinyalnya seperti sinyal hantu, lemah dan berada dimana-mana. Sebentar ada di sana, lalu nanti di sini," jawab Ochobot, lesu. Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm aneh sekali. Nanti lama-lama kita juga dapat petunjuk," kata Boboiboy.

Mereka berempat―Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying―mendapatkan misi untuk mencari sfera kuasa yang berada di Planet Dhaghar-Ya dibantu Ochobot. Menurut hipotesa Laksamana Tarung, ada sfera kuasa yang membuat planet itu sekarat. Di duga sfera kuasa itu berkekuatan sangat besar hingga satu planet bisa kehilangan hampir seluruh kehidupan mereka, mungkin juga bocor atau di modifikasi. Tapi sudah dua hari ini mereka hilir-mudik mengejar sinyal sfera kuasa misterius itu namun nihil. Sfera kuasa itu seperti pandai menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Boboiboy mengaktifkan komunikator di jam kuasanya, menghubungi dua rekan perempuannya.

"Yaya, Ying," panggil Boboiboy. "Bagaimana dengan pencarian kalian disana?"

"Entahlah, alat pemindai kami juga tak ada mendeteksi sinyal pasti," keluh Ying.

"Kita berkumpul saja dahulu di lokasi yang sudah kita sepakati tadi dan berdiskusi," saran Yaya. Boboiboy menggumam kecil.

"Hmm ayo kita berkumpul dulu. Sampai nanti disana!" pamit Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying membalas lalu komunikasi mereka terputus.

"Adduuh akhirnya. Ayolah kita pergi," ajak Gopal. Boboiboy menurut saja.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah hutan mati ini. Pohon-pohon kering hanya tinggal cabang saja, bau pembusukan tercium keras. Hewan-hewan mati dan mulai terurai bangkai mereka. Planet ini tampak jauh lebih gersang dan sekarat daripada saat mereka mengunjunginya dulu dalam misi mengantar bungkusan dobi. Di planet inilah mereka pertama kali bertemu Laksamana Tarung dan Katakululu.

"Boboiboy," panggil Gopal dengan suara ketakutan. Boboiboy menoleh.

"Ada apa Gopal?"

Gopal mengeluarkan suara rengekan kecil. Ia menarik kuat-kuat tangan Boboiboy.

"Aku... aku ada lihat sesuatu! Dalam gua sana!" bisik Gopal, ketakutan. Boboiboy mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo coba kita cek mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk sfera kuasa yang kita cari," ajak Boboiboy yang diamini Ochobot. Gopal tampak hendak menangis.

"Boboiboy aku lihat itu wajah macam manusia tapi giginya runcing semua! Janganlah kesana!" peringat Gopal. Boboiboy meneguk ludah. Mau tak mau ia merasa agak takut juga dengan deskripsi Gopal barusan.

"Bagaimana ini Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy, pada sfera kuasa kuning itu. Ochobot menggumam.

"Kau berubah saja Boboiboy, biar terjadi apa-apa kau bisa mempertahankan diri," saran si sfera kuasa. Boboiboy mengangguk dan mengaktifkan jam kuasanya.

"Kuasa elemental! Boboiboy Halilintar!"

Seorang remaja 17 tahun berwajah dingin muncul, dengan atribut berwarna merah dan hitam. Ia menyeringai sedikit. Telah lewat 3 tahun semenjak kejadian Vargoba, selama masa itu Boboiboy sudah banyak membangun kuasa fase duanya. Ia paling sering menggunakan mode Halilintar ini karena serangannya paling fleksibel dan cukup kuat tanpa terlalu banyak menguras tenaga seperti mode Solar. Gopal yang melihat Halilintar langsung merasa agak lega sedikit.

"Ayo, bergerak," ajak Halilintar sambil berlalu menuju gua itu. Gopal dan Ochobot mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berdiri di mulut gua. Lubang itu tampak gelap sekali, mereka tak bisa melihat ke dalamnya. Tapi makhluk apapun yang hidup disana, pasti dapat melihat mereka. Halilintar mengeluarkan pedang kembar berwarna merahnya dan bersiap masuk ke dalam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lolongan dari dalam gua. Lolongan itu sangat panjang dan tinggi sampai Gopal menangis ketakutan. Lolongan itu mirip suara perempuan yang meratap saat melahirkan anak yang telah mati. Halilintar merasakan perasaan sangat tak enak.

Lolongan itu berhenti. Dan beberapa pasang mata tampak dari dalam gua mengamati mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya dan Ying sudah tiba di lokasi tempat yang sudah disetujui. Tempat itu adalah tanah lapang dengan banyak batang pohon kering tumbang karena usia dan ditiup angin kencang. Suasananya gersang sekali, langit juga diliputi kabut tebal menghalangi sinar masuk. Yaya dan Ying duduk di sebuah batang pohon dan menunggu kedua rekan mereka datang.

Telah 1 jam mereka menunggu, tapi kedua rekan mereka tak kunjung tiba. Ying tampak agak jengkel.

"Ish apa yang mereka perbuat? Kesini 'kan bisa gunakan kuasa teleportasi Ochobot, sekejap sudah sampai!"

"Tak wajar ini, mereka mungkin menemui masalah," kata Yaya. Ying menekan tombol komunikatornya berusaha menghubungi Gopal, tapi yang bersangkutan keburu menghubungi komunikator Yaya dahulu. Tampak wajah Gopal ketakutan, ia berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap.

"Yaya! Ying! Tolooong!" jerit Gopal, panik. "Kita diserang!"

"Di serang? Kalian dimana sekarang?" tanya Yaya.

"Tadi kita masuk gua! Boboiboy sedang melawan makhluk aneh, gelap sekali disini! Kita jadi tak bisa melihat serangan-AAAA!"

"Gopal!" jerit Yaya dan Ying bersamaan. Komunikasi terputus begitu saja meninggalkan dua gadis itu dalam tanda tanya besar dan kekhawatiran.

"Ayo kita kesana Yaya!" seru Ying mengaktifkan larian lajunya dan berlari kencang. Yaya mengikuti temannya sambil berdoa dalam hati.

Semoga kalian berdua baik-baik saja, bisik Yaya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Halilintar merasa frustasi.

Ia tak bisa melihat apapun disini karena sangat gelap. Ia tadi sudah berubah menjadi Solar tapi kekuatan cahaya miliknya malah padam dan tersedot habis oleh kegelapan. Kegelapan ini bukan kegelapan biasa, ada sesuatu yang lain mempengaruhi. Seperti lubang hitam yang menelan habis semua hal, bahkan cahaya sekalipun―saking gelapnya sampai cahaya tak bisa merambat dengan selamat.

"Mengapa kalian bersembunyi, ha?" bentak Halilintar. "Mari keluar dan hadapi aku!" tantangnya dengan suara lantang. Jemarinya menggengam erat gagang pedang merah kembarnya, telinganya waspada mendengarkan suara-suara kecil.

"Boboiboy, aduh, tolong aku!" jerit Gopal, tiba-tiba. "Lepaskan aku! Aaaaaa!"

"Gopal!" panggil Halilintar. Ia segera menuju arah suara, namun suara Gopal sudah lenyap. Seperti telah hilang ditelan sesuatu. Pertama Ochobot menghilang, sekarang Gopal. Halilintar geram. Ia lalu berteriak pada mereka.

"Kembalikan kawan-kawan aku! Kalau tidak, maka aku akan hancurkan tempat ini dengan sambaran halilintarku!" ancam Halilintar dengan nafas memburu akibat emosinya. Teriakannya tidak dijawab oleh apapun, suara Halilintar seperti memantul dan menghilang begitu saja. Halilintar semakin marah.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah kalian!" ujar Halilintar. Percikan kilat merah mulai terbentuk, energi yang besar mulai terkumpul pada genggamannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menghancur-leburkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba ada sepercik cahaya lilin menyala, mengusir kegelapan. Ada seseorang muncul membawa lilin, wajahnya keriput sekali seperti kakek-kakek berumur 120 tahun. Kepalanya botak, hanya ada beberapa lembar rambut putih. Tubuhnya kurus sekali dan kulitnya berkeriput kering seperti pohon yang sedang sekarat. Bajunya lusuh dan kotor sekali, terbuat dari anyaman pelepah. Sosok tua itu menatap Halilintar dengan matanya yang putih seperti susu, lalu membuka mulutnya―mulutnya tampak seperti lubang hitam menganga tanpa gigi.

"(***)"

Bahasa asing. Halilintar segera mengaktifkan _chip nano_ di telinganya untuk menterjemahkan bahasa, tak lupa ia juga mengaktifkan _chip nano_ di pita suaranya pula agar ia bisa berbicara. Teknologi ini memang masih belum sempurna, baru memuat 432 bahasa asing alien sementara TAPOPSdan cabangnya harus berhubungan dengan lebih dari 2000 jenis alien dari berbagai galaksi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Halilintar. Sosok itu membuka mulutnya yang tidak memiliki gigi.

"Ikut aku kalau mau selamat," ujarnya lagi, dengan suara serak sekali. Halilintar malah semakin waspada dan curiga.

"Dimana teman-temanku?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada menuntut.

"Mereka aman, tapi jika kau dan mereka tetap berada disini, energi kehidupan kalian akan diserap habis," katanya. Halilintar mengerutkan alis, mempertimbangkan ajakan sosok keriput itu. Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan dan sosok aneh itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk menuju keberadaan Gopal dan Ochobot, maka dengan enggan Halilintar menuruti perkataan sosok itu. Halilintar kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau berdusta dan malah menjebakku, kau akan terkena akibatnya," ancam Halilintar. Sosok itu tak menjawab hanya terus berjalan menuju kegelapan sambil membawa lilin di tangannya. Halilintar mengikutinya dari belakang dengan waspada.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lantai gua yang penuh bebatuan. Dengan cahaya redup lilin, Halilintar bisa melihat lubang gua ini luas sekali, dipenuhi stalagmit dan stalaktit yang panjang meruncing-runcing seperti tombak. Beberapa pilar-pilar batu yang terbentuk alami tampak berderetan. Onggokan tulang belulang makhluk yang tidak Halilintar kenali ada di sana-sini, menambah kesan mengerikan tempat ini. Bau busuk lembab tercium kuat. Halilintar terus waspada pada sekelilingnya dan setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, sosok itu lalu berkata memecah sunyi.

"Hanya cahaya lilin ini saja yang bisa menembus kegelapan mereka," katanya dengan suara serak. Halilintar mengerutkan alis.

"Siapa 'mereka' itu?"

"Mereka adalah sesuatu yang kami masih belum pahami. Mereka adalah hantu-hantu di dalam gua ini."

"Hantu-hantu?"

"Para penjaga kami dari bahaya di luar sana," katanya. "Sudah begitu lama kami terperangkap di gua ini tanpa tahu bagaimana dunia luar."

Halilintar merasa agak kasihan dan setengah tak percaya dengan cerita orang itu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk terus mengorek informasi lebih jauh agar ia mendapat lebih banyak petunjuk.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Halilintar. Sosok itu menghela nafasnya yang gemetar.

"Dahulu kami hidup gembira di luar sana. Tapi suatu hari, ada benda asing jatuh dari langit. Benda itu membuat langit menggelap dan akibatnya tanaman-tanaman mati. Benda itu juga menyebarkan banyak gas beracun dan mencemari air serta udara kami. Banyak yang mati dari kaum kami, tapi hanya sedikit sekali bisa selamat dan bertahan di gua ini. Kau dan bocah gemuk itu sepertinya bukan dari spesies kami, udara beracun di planet ini tidak mempengaruhi kalian..." ujarnya. Halilintar menjadi semakin tidak mengerti, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawab.

"Aku dan Gopal adalah manusia dari Bumi. Racun apa yang bisa membunuh kalian tapi tidak bagi manusia?" tanyanya. Sosok itu lalu berbelok ke kiri, ke suatu liang yang lebih kecil. Halilintar mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kami tidak pasti racun apa, tahu-tahu banyak yang mati karena sesak nafas. Banyak yang berkata kalau itu adalah oksigen bercampur nitrogen, kukira masuk akal. Kami tidak bisa menghirup oksigen dan nitrogen dalam jumlah sebanyak manusia," katanya.

"Kalau begitu, Gopal dan aku takkan bisa berlama-lama disini karena minim oksigen," tambah Halilintar.

"Tempat yang kalian kunjungi akan ada cukup oksigen. Kami akan mengantar kalian keluar dari gua dengan selamat tapi hanya setengah jalan saja," katanya. "Jika kami terlalu dekat dengan dunia luar, kami akan mati. Aku tahu jalan aman dari hantu-hantu itu."

Halilintar mengendurkan rahang dan pundaknya yang tegang. Ia lalu kembali ke wujud asalnya, atribut baju dan topinya berubah kembali seperti semula.

"Terimakasih sudah mau tolong kami," kata Boboiboy, sambil mengusap lengannya. "Maaf tadi aku kasar sekali."

Sosok itu hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Mereka terus berjalan diantara kegelapan dan batu-batu yang meruncing di gua ini, suhu disini begitu dingin dan lembab sampai Boboiboy merasa baju dan kulitnya agak basah karena banyaknya titik-titik air di udara. Tapi ia diam saja dalam kesunyian mengikuti figur berkulit keriput itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Boboiboy berjalan, ia tak begitu yakin. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah setengah hari, mungkin juga hanya perasaan Boboboi saja. Nafasnya mulai sedikit berat karena udara ini kurang sesuai bagi manusia. Ketika Boboiboy hendak meminta waktu untuk istirahat sejenak, figur itu berhenti berjalan. Ada sebuah jurang dalam di depannya. Sosok itu lalu berbalik menghadap Boboiboy.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya. Boboiboy berdiri di dekat jurang dan melihat pemandangan tak biasa.

Ada sebuah kota kecil di bawah jurang. Rumah-rumah terbuat dari batu-batu besar yang bersusun rapi, orang-orang tampak beraktifitas dibawahnya. Anak-anak kecil bermain riang, mereka tampak kurus-kurus. Lampion-lampion menyinari jalanan, api mereka terang. Pemandangan itu seperti pemandangan dari cerita, Boboiboy tak pernah mendatangi kota bawah tanah, jadi ini pengalaman yang luar biasa baginya. Sebuah pemukiman penuh kehidupan ratusan meter di bawah tanah, sementara di luar sana tak ada lagi kehidupan.

Boboiboy hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, ia jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Markas Baru TAPOPS**

 **Waktu - Pukul 04.35 a.m, waktu standar**

Kokoci dan Laksamana Tarung berdiri di depan tiga alien mop, salah satu dari mereka adalah alien yang sudah dipukul Fang sampai pingsan tadi malam agar Fang bisa mengakses sistem log dan arsip lama. Mereka bertiga tengah diinterogasi oleh Laksamana Tarung dan Koko Ci mengenai pembobolan semalam.

Kronologisnya, Koko Ci menemukan alien itu terbaring pingsan di dekat pintu besi ruang kontrol utama, lantas Koko Ci memanggil Laksamana Tarung. Mereka berdua sudah menyelidiki sekitar daerah itu, dibantu beberapa personel TAPOPS kepercayaan Koko Ci, tapi tak ada yang hal aneh seperti tanda sabotase atau sesuatu yang dicuri. Koko Ci lantas membuka sistem log dan melihat ada akses misterius ke dalam arsip, Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung lantas menyelidiki arsip apa yang di cari si penyusup. Rupanya arsip yang dicari adalah arsip keluar-masuk Kesatuan Militer Angkasa saat 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Mengapa hanya arsip ini saja?" tanya Koko Ci agak keheranan. Yang dicuri hanya dokumen lama. Laksamana Tarung mengusap dagunya, tampak merenung.

"Dokumen 3 tahun yang lalu ya? Tentang apa dokumen itu? Kita banyak mengirim laporan kepada Kesatuan Militer Angkasa sepanjang tahun itu," ujar Tarung. Koko Ci segera membuka sistem log 3 tahun lalu. Ada beberapa pertukaran dokumen namun kebanyakan adalah laporan bulanan dan detil misi.

"Coba sesuaikan jumlah dokumen yang keluar-masuk dengan apa yang tercatat pada rekaman log. Kita akan segera tahu dokumen apa yang dicuri," kata Laksamana Tarung pada Koko Ci dan beberapa asistennya. Karena banyaknya dokumen yang harus di cek sepanjang tahun, maka perlu waktu 30 menit, padahal sudah di bantu oleh beberapa personel. Mereka terus mencari sampai tiba-tiba seorang asisten komandan berkata.

"Saya sudah ketemu! Dokumen yang dicuri adalah laporan autopsi Kapten Kaizo dan Vargoba."

"Untuk apa gerangan dokumen lama seperti itu dicuri?" tanya Koko Ci. Laksamana Tarung segera berkata.

"Cepat panggilkan Fang!" perintahnya. "Dia mungkin tahu sesuatu."

Koko Ci segera menghubungi komunikator Fang namun tak aktif, padahal komunikator standar TAPOPS dirancang akan selalu aktif terhubung ke ruang kontrol agar bersiap pada hal tak terduga. Mendengar kalau Fang―orang yang rajin seperti itu―mematikan kontak komunikatornya adalah hal yang sangat ganjil. Laksamana Tarung mencium hal yang tak biasa. Ia langsung memerintahkan penjaga untuk mencari Fang.

Sudah 1 jam pencarian, dan Fang tidak ditemukan. Koko Ci sebenarnya tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, tapi semua bukti mengarah kalau Fang adalah pelakunya. Dokumen autopsi Kaizo tak ada. Fang adalah anggota TAPOPS, ia tahu seluk-beluk bagaimana masuk ke ruang kontrol. Di tambah lagi ia mengundurkan diri dari misi bersama Sai dan Shielda. Di kamar Fang tak ada bekas-bekas tanda perlawanan, menandakan ia tidak dibawa paksa. Satu pesawat elit mata-mata hilang tak berbekas, pesawat itu tersembunyi pada hanger rahasia yang hanya beberapa personel saja yang tahu letaknya, salah satunya Fang. Selain itu, ada sedikit sidik jarinya pada komputer pemindai di lift. Koko Ci terpukul dengan pengkhianatan Fang, personel TAPOPS yang dekat dengannya.

"Mengapa ia melakukan ini?" gumam Koko Ci.

"Sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui. Sesuatu mengenai kematian Kaizo," terka Laksamana Tarung. "Yang aku tak paham adalah mengapa Fang harus bertindak seperti ini 3 tahun setelah kematian kakaknya? Apakah ia selama ini menunggu kesempatan atau ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu?"

"Yang pasti kita harus panggil Boboiboy dan rekan-rekannya! Mereka pasti bisa menghentikan Fang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Markas Besar Kemiliteran Angkasa**

 **Waktu - Pukul 07.06 a.m waktu standar**

"Ini kartu identitasmu, kau mulai bekerja hari ini," kata seorang alien berwujud mirip manusia, hanya saja kulitnya berwarna biru. "Dan ini tiga setel seragammu, kau cuci di tempat laundri blok D-6 khusus pekerja."

Fang menerima semua barang tersebut. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala tanda hormat.

"Terimakasih."

"Ini juga kunci kamarmu, kau sekamar dengan empat tukang bersih-bersih yang lain. Ini pula jadwal piketmu."

"Baik."

"Nah pergi kemaskan kamar dan barang-barangmu, kau akan mulai bekerja 1 jam lagi," ujar si alien sambil berlalu meninggalkan Fang. Fang menghela nafas lega dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar barunya.

Fang sudah sampai di Markas Besar Kesatuan Militer Angkasa, markas itu terletak pada sebuah planet panas yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon-pohon raksasa. Pesawatnya ia sembunyikan di lokasi hutan terpencil, didaratkan di sebuah pohon besar, ia datang ke markas Kemiliteran Angkasa dengan jalan kaki. Fang berhasil menyusup masuk dengan menjadi seorang pekerja bersih-bersih yang baru, karena sehari sebelumnya Fang sudah masuk lewat ventilasi udara dan mengacak-acak _database_ pekerja disana. Fang mengganti data seorang pekerja baru yang sudah lulus pemeriksaan ketat keamanan dan menggantinya dengan wajahnya dan data-data miliknya.

Hari ini Fang datang sebagai pegawai baru, tapi akibat ulah pencurian identitas itu, alien yang seharusnya berada di posisi Fang diusir penjaga karena tak ada datanya dalam sistem. Fang merasa kasihan padanya dan berjanji dalam hati akan membalas alien itu jika Fang selamat.

Fang memasuki kamar asrama barunya untuk menaruh barang-barangnya. Barang-barang yang ia bawa ke kamar ini hanya seragam barunya dan jadwal piket. Jam kuasa Kaizo dan jam kuasa bayang miliknya ia sisipkan pada jaketnya.

Ketika Fang memasuki kamar itu, tak ada siapapun disana. Ruangan ini tak begitu luas dan menampung dua buah tempat tidur bertingkat, dua di atas dan dua di bawah. Fang lihat yang kosong hanya ada di atas, maka ia menaruh seragam dan jadwal piket di sana. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya dan memakai seragam tukang bersih-bersih. Jam kuasa bayang miliknya ia pakai, sementara jam kuasa milik Kaizo ia sisipkan di bajunya. Ia siap memulai misinya untuk membalas dendam pada Komandan Minto.

Baru saja Fang hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka duluan oleh seseorang. Ada alien bertubuh seperti tanaman mentimun masuk. Wajahnya tampak kaget melihat Fang, tapi sedetik kemudian ia segera tersenyum lebar sekali. Fang agak canggung.

"Ooh kau pekerja baru itu ya? Namaku Holke! Kau siapa?" tanyanya ramah. Fang balas tersenyum karena tidak enak.

"Eh, pa-panggil aku Kassim," ujar Fang. Holke menyalami tangannya dengan cara asing, menurut istiadat kampung halamannya.

"Kassim, selamat bergabung. Minta tolong saja kalau ada kesulitan,"ujar si alien tanaman mentimun, ramah.

"Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya," balas Fang, sopan.

"Ayo! Aku ajari bagaimana bekerja disini, sekalian lihat-lihat!" ajak Holke seraya menarik tangan remaja itu keluar kamar.

Fang melalui hari itu dengan mengikuti pelatihan kerja seraya mempelajari peta markas itu. Ia dapatkan banyak informasi, dan pekerja kebersihan rupanya tidak berganti demi alasan keamanan. Masing-masing personel ada daerah tanggung jawabnya. Fang kebagian blok J tempat barak prajurit kelas bawah, bersama Holke teman sekamarnya. Fang tak keberatan, asalkan ia sudah masuk ke markas ini ia bisa mencari celah untuk menemukan Komandan Minto.

"Ey, Kassim, kau bersihkan saja baris J-2, biasanya disana tak terlalu kotor. Aku dan yang lainnya bersihkan sisanya, oke? Kau 'kan baru jadi tak usah berat-berat," kata Holke sambil nyengir. Meski alien itu suka bicara ceplas-ceplos, hatinya baik. Fang balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terimakasih," kata Fang. Ia kemudian membawa peralatan kebersihan dan segera menuju baris J-2. Blok J itu luas sekali karena menampung sebagian besar prajurit disini. Kalau Fang pikirkan lagi, markas ini sangat besar dan lengkap, 70x lebih luas daripada markas TAPOPS dan Tempur -A. Jika Fang mengunjungi tempat ini bukan karena pembalasan dendam, maka ia pasti akan takjub.

Fang sampai di baris J-2 dan ternyata benar kata Holke, baris ini tak terlalu kotor dibanding baris lain. Dengan cepat Fang memasukkan semua sampah berserakan ke kantung besar, kemudian Fang menyedot debu-debu di lantai dengan alat, habis itu ia harus pel lantai ini. Ia begitu serius menekuni tugasnya hingga ia baru sadar ada dua alien prajurit berlarian di lorong tempat Fang bersih-bersih. Fang segera ke tepi memberikan jalan bagi mereka.

"Cepat! Pesawat Komandan Minto akan datang 12 menit lagi!"

Fang langsung merasa tubuhnya menegang. Komandan Minto katanya? Ia menatap dua punggung prajurit yang sudah mulai menjauh itu, ingin mengikuti mereka namun ia tahan karena ia takut Komandan Minto sadar ia adalah adik Kaizo dan gagal misinya. Fang merasa jarinya gemetaran karena emosi yang membuncah, jantungnya serasa hendak melompat keluar. Si pembunuh sudah ada, sebentar lagi, ia akan membalaskan kematian Kaizo.

Fang lalu meraih jam kuasa milik Kaizo dalam sakunya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jam ini seperti pengganti kakaknya, seperti jangkar yang menetapkan kapal agar tidak terbawa ombang-ambing ombak. Rasanya seperti sedang menggandeng tangan Kaizo. Ia mulai merasa tenang. Fang selalu ingin menjadi seperti Kaizo, dan Kaizo selalu berkepala dingin dalam situasi genting seperti apapun. Fang juga harus tenang jika ingin rencananya berhasil.

Fang tersenyum sinis. Ia tidak akan membunuh Komandan Minto, tapi ia akan membalas lebih menyakitkan daripada luka fisik belaka. Baguslah jika Komandan Minto ada disini, Fang akan bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya ketika Fang meruntuhkan dunianya. Komandan Minto akan menyesal telah merenggut satu-satunya hal berharga yang Fang miliki.

Ini semua untuk Abang, bisik Fang dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Halo! Saatnya balas review~

 **Ziyuu-chan 145:** terimakasih sudah review dan baca! Ufufufu rasa penasaran kau akan terjawab, jadi pantengin terus yeah?

 **Sayaka Minamoto:** terimakasih sudah baca dan review! Lahap akan muncul kok tapi nanti ya. Dia akan berperan cukup penting menyusun kejadian hehehe~ dan rasa penasaran pasti akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

 **Shaby-chan:** terimakasih sudah review dan baca! Semua tanda tanya akan terjawab kok hahaha. Dan ayolah bikin crime/investigasi juga~ Saya sih gak riset sampai dalam banget, pastilah kau bisa juga :D

 **Nanao** : terimakasih sudah review dan baca! Saya usahakan kok selalu ada post fanfic paling tidak seminggu sekali, karena saya senang nulis selama gak telantarkan hal-hal lain. Asupan KaiFang sedikit sekali disini, jadi saya cuma bisa memuaskan dahaga lewat nulis aja hehehe.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah fave dan follow! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan membingungkan pembaca sekalian!

Untuk chapter-chapter depan, semua kejadian di chap ini, termasuk pemukiman bawah tanah di Dhaghar-Ya, akan ada kaitannya dengan kematian Kaizo. Nantilah lihat seperti apa, ok. Ending sudah saya rencanakan bagaimana dan bakalan menggantung gaje bercampur angst dan fluff. Tapi gak bakalan ada sekuel setelah A Hornet's Nest.

Ada saran? Tanggapan? Masukan? Silahkan ketikkan di review, sampai jumpa chapter depan ya!


End file.
